The Adventures of A Priestess
by ashke-babe
Summary: Ariadne is a priestess to a unique Goddess. Riannyn is the Goddess of long memory and protector of mushroom gathers. What more could you want for an adventure?


This is for Daniel,a friend who dared me to include a "purple elephant sitting on a mushroom"into my next story. I have changed it a bit to fit it into the story, but still, i get a free dinner so I happy.

Let me know if you want me to continue the story at all. other wise i'll leave it for awhile.

* * *

Ariadne pushed the heavy wooden door open with her shoulder. The cold night wind pushed some stray snowflakes inside before she could shut and bar the door again. Dumping the pile of firewood she was holding, next to the door she pulled her clock off, hanging it on a peg by the door to dry.

-: I really am going to have to move that firewood inside sometime soon. I'm getting sick of having to out and get wet just so I can stay warm.:- She drooped down into a pile of large cushions on the floor near the fireplace. She pulled a blanket up to cover herself.

As the warmth of the fire heated her body through her mind started to wander. At the age of fourteen she had left home, sick of the crazy people formally known as her family. They weren't sex fiends, mass murders, or anything terrible like that, unless you count being incredibly big pains in the(donkey), as terrible. Her three brothers were typical nobles, you could say, With their heads stuffed so far up their….anyway, her mother had been quite put out when at the age of three, Ariadne, had refused to wear the pretty dresses everyone else's daughters were wearing nor would she play with her army of dolls(army because there were an endless number of them). After this time Ariadne's mother had decided to save herself from grief and pretend she had no daughter. This was fine in Ariadne's opinion, not however her father's. He had decided that the sooner she was married off the better it would be for the whole family. So there was a constant stream of men-ranging from boys to men older than her own father- whom she had been promised to. Luckily none worked out and her father had run out of possibilities.

After all the years of being ignored and treated like another son by her mother, Ariadne had learnt enough self defence with both a sword and bow to protect herself out in the "Real "world so she thought it time to leave and find a place in the world. And so here she was, a priestess of Riannyn, divine Goddess of long memory and protector of mushroom gatherers. Riannyn was often shown in the form of a young shapely woman, her skin with a distinct purple tinge and flaming(yes that's right, flaming) purple hair. Her Pupils were a mystifying violet colour, slit like a cats. In place of her mouth and nose was instead a long trunk also tinged purple. It was said to be similar to an animal of some of the distant countries called an elephant. One of the lesser known and practiced religions in Valdemar, it suited Ariadne just fine, she said the three ritual prayers a day, before each meal break. Hardly anyone ever passed by the remote location. It was on the trading roads but there were only a handful of followers in the whole of Valdemar, so no one ever really stopped in. There was a small village half a day's ride up the road for when supplies were low. Other than that Ariadne was alone, with plenty of time to whittle interesting shapes into pieces of wood. These she sold in the village on the rare times she visited so they were quite popular. Some people even hired her to whittle special things for presents and so-such.

Ariadne looked over at the shelf where her latest work sat, half complete. She sighed and snuggled back into the warm cushions below her. A load pounding came from the door. "Priestess, are you there? We need your help"

"Coming, just a sec" She rose and quickly straightened her clothing. Three young men entered once she unbarred the door. After helping her close the door again they stood in a line facing her. They stared at her waiting for her to do something. "You said you need my help? What is the problem?"

The middle one stepped forward, he gave her a half bow, "Priestess Ariadne, one of our womenfolk has gone missing. She was in the forest collecting mushrooms and berries but she didn't come in this evening. We thought maybe your Goddess could help us find her. Do you think she would?"

"Sure, it's what she does. I'm sure she already is helping … what is your lady's name?"

"Faylian"

"Well Riannyn has probably already guided Faylian to somewhere reasonably safe and warm. There isn't much we can do now to help Faylian tonight. It is too dark and we will probably get lost too. How about you guys stay here tonight then tomorrow we will set out to find her with The Goddess Riannyn's guidance."

All three men nodded, looking fairly relieved. They were happy to listen to this strange little priestess. She had a goddess on her side, a strange goddess, but one never the less.

Ariadne set up some makeshift beds next to the main fire, then grabbed some wood to add to the smaller fire in her bed chambers.

"You guys should get some sleep, we'll have an early start tomorrow." and with that she left them to their beds to go to her own.

As she climbed into the creaking bed she shook her head. "For people who don't believe in you Riannyn, these guys sure are putting a lot of faith in you."

A purple glowing form materialised in front of Ariadne "No, they are putting a lot of faith in you." Riannyn stroked a glowing hand down Ariadne's check, smiling as she faded out.

"I will never get used to you just appearing like that. Couldn't you just talk into my head or something? No wait, don't answer that, and don't try it either. I'll probably think I was going bonkers if you did." Muttering she pulled the covers up over her head and promptly fell asleep.


End file.
